This research proposes to examine a theoretically and empirically derived model for the absence of overt suicidal ideation in persons at risk for suicide. It is hypothesized that persons low in openness-to-experience (OTE), a well-validated dimension of personality, who become significantly depressed, are less likely to report active suicidal ideation, are more likely to under-report affective symptoms, and are less likely to have their affective symptoms recognized by members of their social network. These hypotheses will be assessed in a sample of 350 depressed psychiatric inpatients, 50 years or older. Participants will include 175 persons identified as depressed, with active or passive suicidal ideation; and 175 depressed persons with no active or passive suicidal ideation. Levels of OTE will be compared between these two groups and correlated with symptom reporting, operationalized as the ratio of self-reported affective and somatic symptoms to observer-rated symptoms; and with symptom recognition, operationalized as the difference between the self-report and informant reports of affective and somatic symptoms.